The present invention relates to a toy. More particularly, the invention relates to a toy for young children from toddlers to three or four years old.
There are many toys for young children which combine teaching and strengthening various skills of the child and exercising his or her mental prowess as well as amusing and interesting the child. In the present world, it is essential that children be trained to sharpen their manual and mental skills, or at least awaken such skills, at a very early age. This is due to the need for enlightened people to continually develop knowledge, during their lifetimes, as technology develops. Those who do not remain abreast of, and utilize, the developing technologies fall behind. A child must start training at an early age in order to develop a solid learning base.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a toy for the amusement and mental and physical training of very young children.
An object of the invention is to provide a toy for the amusement and interest of young children, which is safe to use and will not harm a child.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy of simple and safe structure for the mental and manual training of young children.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toy of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, safe in use, of amusement and interest to children from toddlers to four years of age, and which provides invaluable training in manual and intellectual skills.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toy for training very young children in manual skills and for teaching them numbers and/or letters of the alphabet and alphanumeric sequences.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy which, with simple modifications, serves as a puzzle for older children and adults.